


Wishes & Wine

by mostlygayfluff



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of family love, Romantic Fluff, Two Women in Love, birthday celebration, or lack thereof, they really do mean well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlygayfluff/pseuds/mostlygayfluff
Summary: When Zelda Spellman’s birthday comes around another year, the last thing she wants to do is celebrate. Which is why she’s overjoyed when it appears her family has forgotten all about it, or so she thinks. Another year alone, with only her thoughts and a bottle of wine, is what she truly wants.And somehow it’s the last thing she gets.





	Wishes & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom but I’m definitely not expecting it to be my last, considering how much I love it. 
> 
> That being said, do forgive me for any mistakes I make in these coming chapters, and feel free to leave kudos & comments!

This morning was not unlike any other morning in the Spellman Mortuary, in fact, it was quite normal. When Sabrina came rushing downstairs to the breakfast table she found Aunt Hilda absent-mindedly sipping on her tea. She observed Ambrose sitting on the counter, one leg dangling off as he watched the eggs cook in the pan that Hilda was monitoring. Though, when Sabrina looked over to her Aunt Zelda she found that she was not reading her morning newspaper as usual. Rather, the witch was staring into her cup of tea and stirring it with a spoon, a wide smile on her face. It almost seemed as if her Aunt were, daydreaming, but about what she couldn’t be sure. 

“Is everything alright this morning Auntie Zelda?” Sabrina took a sip of her orange juice and sat back in her chair as Hilda set a plate of eggs down in front of her. She didn’t want to push it, wondering exactly how far she could go without crossing a line. 

Zelda made eye contact with her niece, finally broken out of her daydream, “Everything is perfectly fine, dear, how are you this morning?” It was a direct attempt to draw attention away from herself. Trying to change the subject, she finally did pick up her newspaper and begin to read it. 

“I’m alright this morning, I have plans with Susie and Roz tonight to go to a horror movie, then I figured we could stop by Auntie Hilda’s work afterwards.” Sabrina held a smile on her face, knowing that despite her aunt’s odd mood, their plan was going perfectly. She was happy with her own acting, hoping that the other two could keep the ruse going as well. 

“That sounds lovely Sabrina.” Zelda took a sip of her tea, unable to hide the smile on her face. So much so that Sabrina began to wonder if that tea was alcoholic, or spiked with some other potion. 

Ambrose took a seat in his usual chair at the table and cleared his throat, “My day is shaping up to be a pretty good one.” Ambrose didn’t have many joys in life, but ever since his house arrest was lifted he had become a new warlock. “I am going out on my tenth official date with Luke today.” He said it with a proud smile, ever since being accepted into the academy with his boyfriend things had been looking up for him. 

Zelda nodded, turning to the next page of her paper, indifferent as always. That much hadn’t changed about her. 

Hilda squealed, jumping in excitement for him, “Ambrose that is wonderful! You two have come a long way since astral projection coffee dates.” 

“I’m sorry, did I hear you say astral projection dates, as in plural dates, as in not just one?” Zelda appeared to be checked out, but obviously not enough that she wasn’t picking up on the conversation going on around her. “I thought I made it perfectly clear that Ambrose almost dying once was plenty, and that there would be no more occurrences of astral projection in this household. Am I to believe this happened more than once?” 

Ambrose and Hilda both exchanged glances, knowing there was no point in lying, “Yes Auntie Zee.” Ambrose muttered with shame, preparing to hear the third degree from his aunt about something that happened nearly a year ago. 

“And am I to believe, Hilda, that you helped him foster these schemes as I so expressly forbade?” 

Hilda sighed, “Yes, sister.” She only hoped this wouldn’t land her back in the Cain pit again, being murdered by her sister was becoming quite tiring. 

Zelda took a breath, about to speak, when something caught her eye. She stopped mid breath, putting her newspaper down and taking one last swig at her tea. “You two are so lucky I have to be somewhere today,” she muttered more to herself than to her family as she stood up and brushed off her tightly knit grey skirt. 

“Goodbye Auntie Zee,” Sabrina said with a crooked smile. She watched as her beloved aunt shuffled from the kitchen table in a gracious fluster of red hair and lanky legs, “Have a nice day.” 

Zelda turned to her niece, leaving her a kiss on the head, something completely foreign to Sabrina coming from her aunt, “Goodbye Sabrina, have a good day.” She wasn’t able to reply, sitting in her seat, dumbstruck. 

Hilda didn’t bother speaking, knowing it would only earn her a shovel to the skull later. Neither did Ambrose, knowing he was in deep trouble as soon as Zelda got back from running whatever errands she had for the day. As Zelda shuffled past her family to the door, she turned back once more, a thought occurring to her. 

“Ambrose?” It was more of a hesitant question that hung limply in the air. 

An equally hesitant answer, “Yes Auntie Zee?” 

“Enjoy your date, but we will be having a chat later about the inappropriate uses of astral projection.” 

Ambrose couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you Auntie.” 

When finally the woman departed from the mortuary, Sabrina sat back pondering this sudden shift in attitude from her aunt. Usually it was silence in the morning, the woman sat reading her newspaper and smoking her cigarette. Today was definitely different, Aunt Zelda was acting, happier, than normal. The way she earned a kiss to the head from her aunt. The way she didn’t snap at Ambrose and Aunt Hilda immediately. Above all, she actually wished Ambrose luck on his date, to which she was normally indifferent. 

“Is something wrong, love?” Hilda came to stand over her, “You haven’t touched your eggs.” She put the back of her hand on Sabrina’s forehead, a mortal trick which was far beyond her, she knew. However, Sabrina was half mortal and it worked better than any other spell in the book. 

Sabrina sighed, “I’m fine, not feeling sick or anything. But did either of you notice that Auntie Zee was acting strangely this morning?” She glanced up at the clock, knowing she had to leave shortly but wanting to get to the bottom of this. 

Ambrose considered this for a moment, “She seemed normal to me, and you do realize she’s probably acting this way because we’ve led her to believe we’ve forgotten her birthday.” He sipped his tea, looking back down at his book of spells, preparing for his day at the Academy. 

“Yes, a beautiful performance from the both of you, she certainly looked like she believed we all had plans.” Hilda went around and picked up Ambrose’s breakfast plate, and Zelda’s tea cup. “It’s just an off day for her, love, because of her birthday. I wouldn’t think too much into it.”

Sabrina was still hesitant to the fact that her aunt was completely normal, “No, it’s not that. She seemed, happier than usual. And you said she’s never happy on her birthday, I don’t think us pretending to forget had anything to do with it.” She was sure something was making her aunt act this way, and she was going to figure out what. “Anyways, I have to get going to Baxter High, I’m supposed to meet with WICCA this morning to discuss our next banned book.” 

“Goodbye Sabrina,” Ambrose picked up his book again, waving a hand to wish her well.

“Don’t forget, be home by six o’clock tonight! And don’t tell a soul!” Hilda called after her, seeing that she was too late as the girl was already long gone. She turned back to Ambrose after Sabrina had gone, “You don’t think there was anything particularly different about Zelda, anything happier? You don’t think she’s hiding anything from us?” 

Ambrose shrugged, “I don’t know, she wasn’t reading her newspaper, which is unusual. But I couldn’t pinpoint a certain event that was stranger than usual.” He paused, eyeing his aunt to see what exactly her thoughts were, “Why, do you think so? You seemed adamant to Sabrina that she was perfectly fine.” 

“I didn’t want to mention anything in front of Sabrina, I didn’t want her to worry or possibly think about changing our plans for tonight, but.” Hilda ran a hand through her hair, sitting down at the table across from Ambrose, a serious expression on her face. “Something is very wrong with your Aunt Zelda and I don’t know if it’s a spell, or just a sudden change of heart. I’m not sure what it is, but something is wrong.” 

This information did not sit well with Ambrose, and he was instantly worried, more than he had ever been for his family. “What do you mean? How do you know?” 

“Yesterday, she came home after running a few errands,” Hilda stopped to take a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “And she, complimented me, on my outfit. Do you know how bad this is? My sister has not complimented me once in my life, barely ever exchanged a few nice words with me.” 

“Well, that definitely is strange, but there has to be some logical explanation for this.” Ambrose didn’t want to jump to conclusions before weighing all their possibilities, “Maybe she really did like your outfit?”

Hilda shook her head, “If that really was the case, she wouldn’t admit it. What came after was even worse.”

“How could this get worse?” Ambrose sighed, not sure how much more of this he could take before he hunted his aunt down and got answers out of her himself. 

“Before we went to bed last night, she turned and told me, she loved and appreciated me.” 

“That’s it,” Ambrose stood from his seat and flicked his wrist, sending a different spell book flying from his room into his hand. “Something is going on with her and I do not like it one bit. We have to figure this out before we do anything else.” He opened his book and began flipping through the pages. There had to be a spell, or even a curse placed on her sometime in the past two days. 

Hilda put a hand on her nephew’s arm, “I don’t think it’s a spell, Ambrose.” She wasn’t sure how to explain this to him properly, how to let him into this without giving too much away. “I think it’s something entirely more human.”

 

Hilda held silence for some time, not sure if she wanted to commit to this as an explanation, but once she spoke it, she couldn’t un-speak it. But it made sense, the only time she had ever seen her sister truly happy, was when she felt like she meant something to someone else. “She’s in love. She wouldn’t be acting like this for any other reason. She has to be in love with some Warlock, and that’s heightening her good mood.”

Ambrose furrowed his brow, “Are you sure? I never took Auntie Zee as someone who really cared much about being in love with someone.” 

“The last time she started acting like this was nearly a year ago, when she was last involved with someone.” Hilda shuddered, hating to think about that time in all their lives. It was when Sabrina was first struggling with becoming a witch, the trial for her dark baptism, when they had all nearly lost everything. Their family was most vulnerable then, and it was one of the worst years of her life. 

Ambrose seemed to know what his Aunt was thinking just by looking at her, “You don’t think it’s Faustus again?” It was the worst possible scenario he could think of, he would do anything to make sure his Aunt Zee didn’t fall into the clutches of that terrible man again. 

“How do you know about Faustus, Ambrose?” Her words were darker, harsher than he had ever heard come from either of his aunt’s before. 

“Auntie Hilda, I’ve lived in this house for a long time, not much goes on that I don’t know about,” The warlock pointed out. He narrowly escaped a full fledged attack from his generally nicer, more understanding, aunt. 

“I don’t think she would go back to him, not after what he did to her, the way he treated her.” Hilda spoke the words but she wasn’t sure she entirely believed them. She hoped by now that her sister would have more self-love. Hoped she would understand she was worth a lot more than that hideous excuse for a man. “If she did, I highly doubt she’d be this happy about being back with him, it can’t be him, I simply cannot accept that.” 

Ambrose hated that the first idea that popped into his head was deceit. It was the only way for them to know, “You still have the recipe for your famous Truth cake, so why don’t you whip up a batch of it for tonight?” 

Hilda seriously considered this for a moment. That’s when she realized, no matter how much she couldn’t stand her sister, she would never do that to her, not on her birthday. “No, I’m not going to trick her, either we have to figure it out ourselves, or we wait until she tells us. I’m sure if she wanted to tell us about the Warlock she would, maybe she's just not ready.” She stood up from her seat at the kitchen table, ready to put her foot down. “We continue as normal for tonight, and we don’t tell Sabrina a word of this.” 

“But what if it’s another Faustus situation, what if she needs our help more than she thinks she does?” The warlock argued, wanting to put his own foot down before it was too late to do so. 

Hilda shook her head furiously, “There will be a time and a place for that if need be, but tonight is not that time, and here is not that place. This is all we will discuss, and that is final.” 

Ambrose sighed, “Fine, but I don’t have to like it.” He stormed up the stairs and into his room, going to change into his Academy uniform, determined not to be late.


End file.
